Best Friend
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: Antara cinta dan persahabatan, mana yang akan dipilih Rosetta? HIATUS
1. May I Love You?

**-Best Friend-**

**a**** Rune Factory Frontier 2009 FanFiction**

**By Sapphire Akaba**

**Rune Factory Frontier © ****Neverland Co. and Marvelous Entertainment**

**Pairing:**

**Rosetta x Raguna**

**Main Characters:**

**Rosetta**

**Raguna**

**Mist**

**Summary:**

"**Antara cinta dan persahabatan, mana yang akan dipilih Rosetta?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-1-**

**May I love you?**

"_Everyone hears what you say_

_Friends listen to what you say_

_Best friend listen to what you don't say"_

Sahabat.

Bagiku Mist adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada di dunia ini. Kami berteman sejak masih kecil, walau kadang aku merasa bersaing dengannya, tapi dialah orang yang paling dekat denganku. Ketika aku kabur dari rumah karena bertengkar dengan Ayah, Mist dengan senang hati mengizinkanku berbagi rumah dengannya.

Kami berdua sangat akrab, yah tidak jarang juga sih kami bertengkar, tapi itu justru semakin mengakrabkan kami. Aku sangat menyanyangi Mist, dia adalah orang yang paling ingin kulindungi dan tidak ingin kusakiti hatinya. Hingga kemudian, pemuda itu datang ke Trampoli.

Namanya Raguna, rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap, wajahnya selalu terlihat cerah dan ceria. Dia datang ke kota ini untuk mencari Mist, dan akhirnya pemuda ini pun tinggal di Trampoli dan menjadi tetangga Mist. Raguna terkena amnesia, aku sedikit menaruh simpati padanya, yah walau dia juga terlihat tak terbebani dengan amnesia-nya itu.

Aku tahu Mist menyukai Raguna, dan sepertinya Raguna juga menyukai Mist, tapi jauh di lubuk hatiku aku juga memendam perasaan suka pada Raguna. Raguna adalah pemuda terbaik yang pernah kukenal, sifatnya sangat ceria dan ramah. Walau kadang aku sering bicara kasar padanya, dia tetap bersikap ramah padaku.

Dan itulah yang sepertinya membuatku menyukainya. Dan itu juga yang menjadi sumber masalahnya. Apa yang akan dikatakan Mist jika dia tahu aku juga menyukai pria yang disukainya?

KLING

Bunyi bel pintu toko berbunyi. Aku mendongak, wajahku memerah sesaat ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Astaga, Raguna.

"Hai Rosetta." Sapanya ceria. Inilah yang kusuka darinya, dia seperti matahari yang bersinar, selalu ceria dan bersemangat.

"Raguna, sedang apa kau?" Balasku sedikit gugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup? Baru saja aku memikirkannya, tiba-tiba dia muncul di hadapanku.

Dia terkekeh. "Aku ingin berbelanja, tentu saja." Jawabnya sambil mendekati konter.

Ya, tentu saja dia datang ke Materia untuk berbelanja, mana mungkin untuk bertemu denganku. "Oh, kau mau membeli apa?"

Raguna terlihat memilih sesuatu. "Aku ingin earing ini, dan juga cheap bracelet." Ujarnya sambil mengambil 2 benda yang dipilihnya.

"1050 Gold, terima kasih." Ujarku riang, yeah tokoku laku tentu saja aku senang.

Raguna langsung mengenakan kedua benda itu di tubuhnya.

"Hei, Raguna." Panggilku.

Dia menoleh, "Ya?"

"Mmm, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam dulu. Tapi kumohon, kau harus mulai menjaga dirimu. Apalagi sekarang kau sering bertualang ke Whale Island, banyak monster yang bisa membunuhmu kapan saja disana." Pintaku sungguh-sungguh.

Raguna tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku, Rosetta. Tapi aku akan baik baik-baik saja kok. Makanya aku membeli armor ini, sekaligus sebagai pelindungku." Ujarnya sambil mengacungkan earing dan bracelet yang baru dibelinya tadi.

Aku tetap saja merasa cemas, tapi tak kutunjukkan perasaan itu di depannya. "Oh, baguslah. Kalau begitu sering-sering ya belanja armor di tokoku."

Raguna tertawa. "Yeah, pasti." Mendengar tawanya sungguh membuat jantungku berdebar-debar. "Oops, aku harus segera pergi. Sudah dulu ya." Lalu dia berjalan keluar.

"Eh, mau kemana?" Tanyaku.

Dia berbalik. "Ke Whale Island, aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar kesana."

Aku berdecak. "Kalau mau jalan-jalan apa tidak bisa mencari tempat yang lebih aman dan tanpa monster." Gerutuku.

Pemuda ini kembali tertawa. "Ah Rosetta, aku bukan tipe orang yang cepat mati kok. Jangan menyindirku seakan aku akan mati begitu menginjakkan kaki di Whale Island. Begini-begini aku sudah ahli pedang lho." Raguna memamerkan two handed sword-nya.

Raguna bodoh, siapa yang menyindirmu? Aku mencemaskanmu tahu! "Jangan mati!" Ujarku dengan nada menantang. "Kalau kau sampai mati, arwahmu tidak akan tenang di alam sana."

Raguna mengacungkan jempolnya. "Tidak akan mati. Kalau aku mati, arwahku akan mengahantuimu."

"Hey apa-apaan—"

Raguna sudah buru-buru kabur sebelum aku meyemprotnya. Masih terdengar tawanya yang ceria itu.

.

.

Jam 5 sore, seperti biasa aku pergi ke Mist Farm—yeah, nama farm Raguna semakin menyakinkanku kalau dia memang ada hati dengan Mist—untuk mengambil barang yang bisa dijual. Di sana, aku bertemu dengan Mist yang sedang berdiri di dekat halaman.

"Mist!" Sapaku setengah teriak sambil melambai padanya.

Mist menoleh, lalu balas melambai. "Rosetta!" Serunya tak kalah kencang.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya. "Kau betah sekali sih menghabiskan waktu di sini?" Sindirku. Mist memang selalu datang ke farm Raguna setiap hari. Bahkan walau yang punya farm sedang tidak ada di tempat. Seperti sekarang ini.

Mist tertawa kecil. "Aku senang melihat Raguna bekerja keras. Aku sangat suka ketika melihat wajahnya yang sedang penuh semangat."

"Ah, bilang saja kau menyukainya." Godaku, ada rasa sakit ketika mengatakannya.

Mist tersipu. "Bukan suka yang seperti itu. Kurasa semua gadis di Trampoli menyukainya, dia kan selalu bersikap baik pada wanita." Puji Mist.

Aku tersenyum. "Ya, dia memang baik."

"Kau sendiri, apa kau menyukainya?" Pertanyaan Mist membuatku terpaku sejenak.

Lalu dengan tertawa pelan aku mengibaskan tangan. "Hahaha, yang benar saja. Aku tidak menyukainya, mana mungkin." Dustaku. "Aku menyukainya hanya sebagai teman."

Mist mengangguk. "Oh, begitu. Tapi kurasa kau harus menemukan pria yang kau sukai Rosetta. Kau kan tomboy, tidak banyak lelaki di sini yang berani mendekatimu. Apa kau mau kucarikan 'seseorang'."

Sekarang aku tertawa lepas. "Jangan campuri urusanku Mist, aku masih suka dengan kehidupanku yang seperti ini. Bebas, lepas, semuanya baik."

"Ya maaf, tapi kurasa Danny cocok untukmu."

Aku memandangnya kaget. "Hah? Kau bercanda? Dia itu pemalas sekali, bukan tipe ku." Tolakku mentah-mentah.

Mist tertawa. "Tapi kurasa dia cukup manis."

"Kau lihat dia dari apanya sih?" Tanyaku kesal.

"ROSETTA!!" Teriak seseorang. Kami berdua menoleh, tampak Raguna berlari kencang mengampiri kami masih dengan pedang terhunus.

"Simpan dulu pedangmu, Raguna." Mist mengingatkan.

Raguna terkekeh. "Hehe maaf, maaf." Dia lalu menyimpan pedangnya. Setelah itu dia memandangku. "Rosetta, kau sudah mengambil barang-barangnya?"

Aku menggeleng. "Belum, kenapa?"

Raguna tampak lega. "Baguslah, ada barang yang ingin kutambah." Dia lalu memasukkan sesuatu barang ke box.

Aku mendekatinya. "Sini, aku ingin mengambilnya sekarang." Ujarku sambil menggesernya menjauh.

Raguna menjauh dan kembali mendekati Mist. Sedari menghitung, aku mendengar Raguna berbicara dengan Mist.

"Mist, ini untukmu." Serunya. Aku melirik sedikit, itu turnip. "Hasil kebun sendiri lho."

Mist menerimanya sambil tersenyum cerah. "Wow, thanks Raguna. Aku menyukainya."

Mereka berdua tersenyum. Hatiku semakin sakit, Mist dan Raguna itu sangat cocok, pantaskah aku berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Hm, kau memasukkan turnip juga Raguna? Penggemar turnip ada yang bakal sewot nih." Sindirku ketika melihat ada turnip di box itu. Aku bisa melihat ekspersi kesal Mist.

Raguna sendiri hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Yak, sudah selesai. Barang-barang yang kau masukkan benar-benar membantu pekerjaanku, baguslah." Seruku riang. "Ingat, besok aku datang lagi. Siapkan, benda-benda yang bagus dan bermanfaat ya!" Ancamku.

Pemuda itu mengacungkan jempolnya. Aku mengangguk dan lalu berjalan pergi.

"Rosetta, tunggu!" Raguna berlari mengejarku.

Aku menoleh. "Apa lagi sih?" Tanyaku ketus.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, strawberry.

Aku terbelalak melihatnya. "Darimana kau tahu kalau aku suka strawbeery?" Tanyaku heran sambil menerimanya. "Janga-jangan, kau suka aku ya?" Godaku.

Raguna tertawa. "Yang benar saja."

Dalam hati aku setuju, ya yang benar saja. "Anyway, thanks."

Raguna mengangguk.

Aku meneruskan langkahku. Raguna, kenapa kau selalu bersikap baik padaku? Kenapa kau selalu bersikap baik pada semua orang? Itu menyusahkanku tahu? Aku menggelengkan kepala. Buka salahnya kan memiliki sifat ramah pada semua orang?

Raguna, bolehkah aku mencintaimu?

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

_A/N :_

_Wakakakak, akhirnya aku bikin juga fic ini XDDDD. Semua aktivitas Raguna disini itu nyontek dari semua hal yang suka kumainkan di wii. Contoh, sering ngecengin Rosetta di materia dengan alasan pengen belanja, hobi jalan2 ke whale island, sering nyemperin cewek dengan pedang terhunus (di game nya sih ga bakal ada yg negor), sering ngasih turnip ke Mist dan Strwberry ke Rosetta. Beberapa omongan Rosetta jug ada yang kucontek dari gamenya langsung._


	2. Womanizer

**Author** : Hufh sory apdetannya rada lama. Saya dibuat pusing sama bos di Lava ruins sih *sigh* belum lagi si Brodik yang bener-bener nyusahin *sigh* plus segala kegilaan yang ada di whale island *sigh* dan juga LP nya Rosetta yang masih stuck di angka 6 dan Iris di angka 4*sigh*

* * *

**Best Friend**

**Saya**

**Rune Factory Frontier ****Neverland Co. and Marvelous ****Entertainment**

**-2-**

**Womanizer**

"_When it hurts to look back, and you're scared to look ahead, you can look beside you and your best friend will be there"_

* * *

Aku memandang pemuda di hadapanku itu dengan pandangan putus asa.

Raguna tampak melamun. Pandangannya kosong, jiwanya seperti tidak berada di tubuhnya dan sedang berada di tempat lain. Sudah cukup lama dia hanya berdiri di konter tanpa melakukan aktivitas apapun. Hanya melamun.

Aku sudah kehilangan kesabaran melihatnya seperti tidak ada jiwa begini. "Raguna." Tegurku.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Raguna!" Suaraku kukencangkan.

Tetap diam.

"RAGUNA!! Hey!" Aku mengguncang lengannya cukup keras.

Akhirnya dia sadar juga. Dia mengerjapkan matanya. "Hah? Ya, kenapa?" Tanyanya polos sambil menatapku dengan ekspresi bingung.

Aku berdecak. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Sudah cukup lama kau hanya diam bagai patung, apa masalahmu?" Tanyaku kesal.

Raguna diam sesaat, lalu menghela nafas. "Maaf, aku sedang—ehem, banyak pikiran."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Raguna menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan hal penting, hanya masalah di Whale Island—ah, sudahlah tak perlu di bahas lagi."

Aku hanya mengangguk saja, walau sebenarnya tidak puas dengan jawabannya itu. Tapi sepertinya Raguna memang banyak pikiran, wajahnya suntuk sekali. Aku lalu memutuskan mengajaknya ngobrol. "Hm, Raguna. Kau tau tentang Moondrop Flower?" Tanyaku.

Dia mendongak malas. "Bunga yang tumbuh di musim semi kan?"

"Yep. Bunga itu akan tumbuh lebih indah lagi jika ditanam di tempat yang dekat cahaya bulan." Jelasku.

Raguna berpikir sesaat. "Ohya, sepertinya menarik."

Aku mengangguk semangat. "Aku menjual bibitnya di sini, beli lah yang banyak jka kau memang tertarik."

Raguna mendadak tertawa keras. Aku kaget juga mendengar tawanya yang tiba-tiba itu. Sambil menahan tawa, dia berbicara. "Haduh Rosetta, kupikir kau menceritakan padaku tentang bunga itu karena ingin memberikannya padaku. Tidak taunya tetap harus beli juga. Dasar jiwa salesman!" Suaranya masih tercampur dengan tawa hingga tidak terdengar terlalu jelas.

Aku tersenyum, setidaknya dia tidak terlihat murung lagi. "Yeah begitulah. Jadi, mau beli berapa?" Tanyaku acuh.

"2 deh." Jawabnya setelah selesai dengan adegan 'tawa'nya.

"900 Gold, terima kasih." Aku menyerahkan 2 bibit bunga itu pada Raguna.

Raguna menerimanya dan menyimpannya di kantungnya.

"Omong-omong, kau sudah tau mau menanamnya di mana?" Tanyaku.

Pemuda ini menggeleng. "Belum tau, dipikir nanti sajalah. Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu sekarang."

Aku mendesah menatap 'Ksatria dadakan' di hadapanku ini. "Ke Whale Island _lagi_?"

Dia tesenyum kecil. "Nggak kok, sekarang aku hanya ingin memancing di pantai. Nggak usah cemas begitu."

Aku bersyukur dalam hati. Setidaknya memancing tidak membuat Raguna harus berjibaku dengan monster. "Siapa juga yang cemas?" Ujarku.

Raguna menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu kau mencemaskanku, jujur sedikitlah pada dirimu sendiri."

Dia tahu aku mencemaskannya? Aku memutar mataku, berlagak cuek. "Hufh, yeah aku cemas padamu. Kau kan tipe yang mendatangkan maut."

Raguna tertawa. "Enak saja." Serunya. "Ah, aku harus pergi. Cinammon pasti sudah menungguku."

Aku memandangnya kaget. "Eh, kau akan memancing dengan Cinammon?" Tanyaku. Cinammon adalah gadis penyihir cantik yang sangat dewasa sekali. Kadang aku merasa tidak percaya diri jika di dekatnya.

"Yep, okay sampai nanti ya." Pemuda itu segera meninggalkan toko sebelum aku mampu berbicara.

Aku menghela nafas. Dia memang populer di kalangan wanita.

.

.

Hari ini bukan hari libur, tapi aku memutuskan untuk menutup Materia saja khusus hari ini. Entah kenapa, aku bosan hanya berdiri di Konter dan menunggu pengunjung. Biarlah khusus hari ini aku jalan-jalan keliling Trampoli.

"Rosetta, kau menutup toko ya?"

Suara itu mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh, tampak seorang gadis berambut hijau dan bertubuh gemuk. Dia Eunice, putri dari pemilik Sunshine Inn.

"Ah iya, aku sedang ingin jalan-jalan." Jawabku.

Eunice mendesah. "Begitu ya, padahal aku ingin belanja. Aku butuh bahan makanan untuk membuat Pai Cherry."

"Hm, kedengarannya lezat." Eunice itu sangat gemar memasak. Aku pernah mencoba masakan buatannya, dan WOW enak sekali.

Eunice tersenum cerah. "Yeah, aku ingin membuatnya untuk Raguna."

Aku mengangkat alis. "U-untuk Raguna?"

Dia mengangguk. "Selama ini Raguna sudah jadi pelanggan tetap Kedai keluargaku, aku ingin membuatkannya Pai sebagai bentuk ucapan terima kasih." Jelas Eunice riang. Walau dia bilang hanya untuk 'ucapan terima kasih', aku merasa ada yang lebih.

"Ehm, maaf Eunice. Kurasa kau harus membeli bahan-bahannya di toko lain saja."

"Ya, nggak masalah kok. Aku belanja ke tempat Danny saja. Okey, sampai jumpa Rosetta." Eunice melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan menuju tokonya Danny.

Aku balas melambai. Belum apa-apa mood-ku sudah tidak enak duluan. Sekarang kemana ya? Ah, ke Perpustakaan saja, sekalian menemui Selphy.

Aku berjalan memasuki Perpustakaan. Tempat ini dipenuhi banyak buku yang berceceran dimana-mana. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Huufh, Selphy masih saja malas membereskannya.

"Selphy." Tegurku pada sang penjaga perpustakaan yang sedang asik membaca buku.

Gadis berambut oranye panjang itu menoleh. "Oh Rosetta, tumben sekali kau kesini. Bagaimana tokomu?" Tanyanya heran.

Aku tersenyum. "Hanya ingin berkunjung saja. Dan Materia, kututup khusus hari ini."

"Ohya, sayang sekali padahal aku ingin memesan bahan makanan padamu." Ujarnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Mau pesan apa? Ambilnya besok saja."

"Roti, tomat, seledri, telur, dan mayones." Jawabnya.

Gadis di hadapanku ini memang pencinta Sandwich. "Okay, kalau gitu aku pamit ya. Aku masih ingin jalan-jalan ke tempat lain."

Selphy mengangguk. "Eh, kalau bertemu Raguna bisa tolong bilang padanya aku punya koleksi buku terbaru." Pintanya.

Aku mengangkat alis. Raguna lagi? "Hm boleh saja. Dia sering kesini ya?"

Selphy mengangguk. "Yeah, hampir setiap hari. Dia sepertinya senang sekali membaca buku. Aku suka cowok pintar seperti dia." Jawab Selphy ceria.

Aku mengangguk, lalu segera berbalik pergi. Mendadak wajahku panas, omongan Selphy terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. _Aku suka cowok pintar seperti dia_. Suka? Oh God, sainganku semakin banyak saja.

.

.

Aku berjalan ke Gereja, mungkin berada disana bisa menenangkan pikiranku. Saat kubuka pintu Gereja, hanya ada Stella dan Lara disitu. Aku berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat siang, Stella, Lara." Aku memberi salam.

"Selamat siang juga Rosetta." Balas Stella.

Lara tersenyum padaku. "Siang, Rosetta. Tumben sekali kau datang ke Gereja jam segini."

"Sedang ingin saja." Aku menjawab seadanya.

Lalu Lara mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya. "Ah, Rosetta. Kalau kau kau tidak keberatan, bisa tolong berikan ini pada Raguna." Lara menyerahkan padaku sebotol Energy Drink. "Dia sering sekali terluka, aku selalu merasa khwatir padanya. Karena itu aku ingin memberikannya energy drink ini."

Aku memutar mata. Ya Tuhan, tak bisakah para gadis di Trampoli berhenti membicarakan tentang Raguna? Kenapa semua gadis yang kutemui pasti selalu ada hubungannya dengan cowok itu? Ck, dasar Playboy!

Aku menerima botol itu. "Ya, kalau aku bertemu dengannya." Aku mencoba tersenyum, walau hatiku sudah jengkel bukan main. "Kalau gitu aku permisi dulu. Selamat siang." Aku buru-buru meninggalkan Gereja. Bukannya mendapat ketenangan, batinku malah lebih stress bila ada disitu.

.

.

"Rosetta."

Suara lembut ini, sudah pasti Mist. Aku menoleh, tampak Mist sedang membawa 2 buah lobak di tangannya. "Hey Mist, dari mana?" tanyaku.

Dia tersenyum. "Tuh, dari ladangnya Raguna. Tadi dia baru saja memberikan lobak ini padaku." Jawab Mist ceria.

Aku mengangkat alis. "Eh, bukannya dia sedang memancing dengan Cinammon?"

Mist mengangguk. "Yeah, begitulah. Tapi Raguna kembali ke Ladangnya untuk menaruh hasil pancingannya ke Box, lalu dia pergi ke pantai lagi." Jelas Mist.

Aku mendengus. Sudah memancing bareng Cinammon, sempat-sempatnya lagi merayu Mist. PLAYBOY!! Ukh, bukan Playboy, tapi bersikap baik. Ah, tapi sama sajalah.

"Hm, sebelumnya juga Raguna memancing di Alun-alun bersama Uzuki. Sepertinya dia sedang gemar memancing ya? Sayang, aku tidak suka ikan." Gumam Mist.

Apa?? Sama Uzuki juga?? ARGH, PLAYBOY!!!

"Tapi untungnya setiap hari dia pergi ke pemandian air panas 'Laga Spring'. Melody sering cerita padaku kalau Raguna banyak menghabisakn waktu disana. Huufh, syukurlah. Berendam di air panas kan bisa menyembuhkan luka-lukanya." Mist melanjutkan bicaranya.

Setiap hari ke Laga spring? Otomatis setiap hari juga bertemu dengan Melody, sang pemilik Onsen itu?? Oh Tuhan, aku sudah kehilangan kata-kata untuk mengomentari makhluk ciptaan-Mu satu itu.

"Rosetta, Rosetta. Hey, kok bengong gitu sih?" Mist menyadarkanku.

Aku tersadar. "Dia itu benar-benar Womanizer ya? Magnet wanita!" Kataku berapi-api.

Mist memandangku bingung. "Hm, maksudumu apa? Raguna kan memang populer di kalangan para gadis di Trampoli. Memangnya salah?"

"Tentu saja salah!" Jawabku cepat. "Kok bisa sih kau menyukai pria playboy seperti itu?" Dengusku.

Mist memerah. "Kau ngomong apa sih Rosetta? A-aku tidak menyukainya kok."

Aku tersenyum kecut. Tidak menyukainya tapi wajahnya merah padam seperti itu. Seluruh gadis di Trampoli sepertinya memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Raguna semua. Ck, aku tidak peduli dengan sainganku yang lain. Tapi jika ini menyangkut Mist, aku sendiri ragu, apa aku masih sanggup mencintai Raguna.

.

.

Sudah sore, aku berdiri di Alun-alun. Ini tempat favoritku, aku merasakan kedamaian di tempat ini. Belum jam 5, aku masih punya waktu sebelum pergi ke Ladang Petani playboy itu.

"_Hey ya_." Seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku.

Aku menoleh kaget. Raguna mendadak sudah ada di hadapanku. "Raguna?"

Dia tersenyum. "Yo."

Aku memerah sesaat ketika melihatnya, tapi aku lalu membuang muka. "Mau apa kau?"

"Jalan-jalan saja. Kau sendiri, kenapa menutup Materia?" Balasnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawabku ketus.

Raguna tertawa. "Ketus amat sih. Kau ini kenapa?"

"Hanya muak saja melihat wajahmu."

Raguna mengangkat alisnya. "Hee, kenapa? Ada yang salah denganku?" tanyanya cemas.

Aku memandangnya tajam. "Yeah, tentu saja. Kau ini cowok playboy yang tidak konsisten!!"

Raguna makin bingung. "Eh, playboy? Tidak konsisten? Kau ngomong apa sih?"

Aku menggeleng. "Lupakan! Tidak penting kok."

Lalu tiba-tiba Raguna menyodorkan sesuatu padaku. Stroberi dan Susu panas. "Ini untukmu." Gumamnya.

Aku terbelalak. "U-untukku?"

Dia mengangguk. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa kau marah padaku, tapi dengan hadiah ini aku harap kau mau memaafkanku." Ujarnya lembut.

Marah padamu? Mana mungkin Raguna. Malahan, setiap detik perasaan cintaku padamu semakin bertambah. Aku menerima pemberian Raguna itu. "Ah, terima kasih."

Raguna tersenyum. "Yeah." Balasnya. "Sudah hampir jam 5, mau pergi ke Ladang bersamaku?" ajaknya.

Aku mengangguk senang. "Okay."

Dan lalu kami berjalan beriringan menuju ladang Raguna. Raguna bukan playboy, dia hanya bersikap baik pada semua wanita. Tapi justru itu yang membuatku bingung, siapa sebenarnya yang disukai Raguna? Jika itu Mist, aku sudah tak memiliki kesempatan.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author : **ukkh saya lagi dilema nih, milih Rosetta atau Iris ya??? Dua-duanya oke sih. dan maaf kalau chap ini gaje bgt, saya lagi stresss :(


End file.
